Trouvaille
by Teli
Summary: un petit paquet qui a vite fait de rendre toute la cité gaga, il y aura une suite, moins innocente.


Auteur : Teli

Base : Stargate atlantis

Saison : 1, Aiden Ford est présent, avant l'attaque massive des Wraiths.

Personnages : Carson Beckett principalement, puis tous les autres.

Disclaimer : j'ai très illégalement kidnappé Nounours, et jpeut vous dire que malgré les procès qu'on me fera, je le GARDE !

Titre : trouvaille.

Résumé : quand on ramène un petit paquet étrange d'une planète dévastée, certains membres de l'expédition pourraient devenir gagas…

---

Cela faisaient bien deux heures que l'équipe marchait dans un froid glacial. Pas de neige, juste un vent affreux qui faisait chuter la température de 20 bons degrés. Et que ce soit le chaud où le froid, Rodney ne supportait pas les températures excessives.

Sheppard avait appris à se fermer aux remarques inutiles que pouvaient bien marmonner son scientifique, et se contentait de mener un équipe emmitouflée jusqu'aux oreilles vers la ville que Teyla connaissait. Il jeta un œil en arrière pour contempler le chemin parcouru.

La planète en question était un amas rocheux parsemé ça et là de terres Volcaniques. La température habituelle devait tourner aux alentours de zéro, si on ne prenait pas en compte le vent glacial.

Les habitants vivaient dans d'immenses grottes donnant sur des plaines abritées, et Teyla les guidaient jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Mission habituelle depuis peu : trouver de la nourriture, et les Malastariens possédaient une plante qui ne poussait qu'exclusivement dans le froid. Bien pratique pour les hivers sur le continent Atlante, elle demandait en plus peu d'entretien. Mais si John était surpris par la résistance des plantes, ils se demandaient encore comment des hommes pouvaient faire pour survivre dans ce froid de canard !

Oh, bien sûr, dans des conditions climatiques pareilles, il avait insisté pour faire le trajet en Jumper, mais l'accès aux grottes se faisait par un étroit défilé où on pouvait seulement mettre trois hommes côté à côte tant il était peu large. La formation rocheuse facilitait l'amas d'air.

« Vivement qu'on soit à l'intérieur…. » Marmonna Sheppard.

« Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps, major. »

Teyla lui montra du doigt l'extrémité du défilé qui s'élargissait de six bons mètres. Donnant sur une cavité en forme d'arc. Plus haut il y avait quelques trous à même la montagne, là où le vent était moins fort. Une fumée s'en échappait.

« Ce sont des conduits d'aération. Expliqua Teyla. »

« Et ils ont même fait un feu de cheminée ! Très attentionné ! »

La promesse d'une certaine chaleur fit avancer les quatre membres de l'équipe à grands pas, et Sheppard poussa un soupir de soulagement en passant l'Arcade.

« Dommage que le vent pénètre encore dans la grotte… il faudrait faire quelque chose contre ces courants d'air ! »

Ford souri furtivement à la remarque de son supérieur, puis vînt se mettre à sa hauteur pour observer l'entrée.

« C'est pas normal… »

Aiden se retourna vers l'Athosienne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« Qu'est ce qui est pas normal ? »

« Il y a une champ de force qui protège l'entrée de l'air, et puis, l'endroit est trop désert… »

McKay n'avais retenu que la première partie de la phrase.

« Un champ de force ? Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt, ça pourrait… »

Personne ne l'écoutait, comme à l'accoutumée. Sheppard avait automatiquement remit en place les enseignements militaires, P90 calé sur l'épaule, imité par le Lieutenant Ford. Puis ils commencèrent à avancer prudemment dans les couloirs.

« Mais où allez vous ? » railla Mckay qui venait de s'apercevoir de son monologue.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et fut bien obligé de suivre ses coéquipiers à travers des dédales de la grotte.

Déserte. Pas un seul être vivant. Teyla leur avait expliqué de les habitants se trouvaient au centre, dans une cirque naturel à ciel ouvert, protégé du vent. Les couloirs servaient juste de routes où de points de rencontre.

Et l'endroit aurait pu être magnifique si les décorations qui ornaient les murs ne gisaient pas à terre, parfois brisées en plusieurs morceaux.

Rodney, plissa les narines quand une forte odeur de brûlée lui parvint. Sheppard huma l'air à son tour. Cette odeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il accéléra un peu le pas et les tunnels débouchèrent sur le cirque central avec des habitations à flan de montagne, et plusieurs installations publiques au centre. Le major agrandit les yeux de surprise à la vue de l'endroit. Oui, ça aurait été réellement magnifique…

…

… si le sol n'avait pas été jonché de cadavres, et les maisons en feu.

Teyla s'était approché d'un corps à terre et avait posé ses doigts sur son cou. Elle releva la tête d'un air triste vers ses compagnons. Chacun inspecta alors plusieurs autochtones, et les blessures sur le torse des victimes ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur l'identité de l'agresseur.

Des Wraiths.

Ils avaient du emmener des centaines d'habitants de cette ville, les autres avaient du être consommé en premier, soit pour reprendre des forces, soit parce qu'ils avaient du résister.

« Cherchez les survivants ! »

L'équipe se dispersa aux quatre extrémités du cirque, mais aucune personne n'était en vie pour l'instant. McKay partit en direction du Sud de la formation rocheuse, vers un nouveau tunnel plus large et plus haut cette fois. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre parcourus sous la montagne, Rodney déboula dans un cirque plus grand, parsemé de champs cultivés…ou du moins ce qui en restait.

Animaux de travail gisaient à terre tout autant que les agriculteurs. Il posa un air horrifié sur les masses calcinées des animaux.

Les Wraiths avaient sûrement voulu empêcher les habitants de Malastare de s'enfuir en détruisant les « moyens de transports » avant de consommer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour prendre des forces et continuer leurs « courses ».

Des feux s'éteignant parsemaient les espaces entre les cadavres, résultats de tirs de Wraiths. Ceux là n'étaient pas pour paralyser… l'attaque avait du être coordonnée entre le ciel et la terre, ce qui expliquait la désactivation du champ de force de l'entrée.

Rodney s'agenouilla auprès de plusieurs corps, mais il ne trouva pas de pouls. C'était évident que les wraiths n'allaient pas laisser de la nourriture vivante dans les environ. Tout ce qui était consommable était emporté. Il poussa un long soupir de tristesse. Rodney s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui-même, mais voir autant de morts ne laissait personne indifférent. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer le massacre te reprendre ses moyens.

Quand il pensa aller mieux, il regarda de nouveau le spectacle qui l'entourait. Puis il continua son exploration.

Les autres n'avaient pas du trouver âme qui vive dans les différentes parties de la ville… il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le mieux était de retourner vers ses coéquipiers, de repartir vers le jumper, et de retour sur Atlantis, déclarer les relations commerciales impossibles avec cette ville. Il espérait que d'autre citées de la planète n'aient pas été attaquées, et qu'il pourraient faire des échanges avec eux, voir même, tenter de les protéger contre les Wraiths. Après tout, c'était de leur faute…

C'était à cause d'eux si les peuples se faisaient décimer.

Rodney tourna les talons pour revenir vers le tunnel qui menait à la partie habitation. Il avait parcouru dix mètres lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, un peu à sa droite. Un bruit ? Un mouvement ? Il n'aurait su le dire, tant c'était à peine perceptible. Il s'approcha de l'origine de son doute, en l'occurrence, un tas de bois et de branchages qui jonchaient le sol à côté d'un gros animal recouvert d'un long pelage blanc.

Il étudia le tas de ruines, et découvrit une main humaine sous les branches. Il lui fallait vérifier, alors il commença à déblayer la place, et mis à jour le corps d'une femme, posé sur son flanc, visiblement blessée dans le dos. Comme pour les autres corps, il posa sa main sur les artères de la victime.

La stupeur d'y découvrir un pouls lui coupa le souffle. Il leva précipitamment la main jusqu'à sa veste pour enclencher la radio.

« Major ! J'ai une survivante ! Je répète : j'ai une survivante ! »

« Votre position ? »

« Le cercle d'agriculture, au sud du cercle d'habitation ! Venez vite !

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que les autres ne le rejoignent. Mc Kay se tenait toujours près de la femme alors que les autres s'agenouillaient à leur tour.

« Elle n'a pas été touchée par les Wraiths ! Il n'y a aucun vieillissement accéléré ! » Constata Teyla ébahie.

« Cette construction à du lui tomber dessus et les Wraiths l'ont oubliée. » suggéra Rodney.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut la ramener sur Atlantis ».

« J'ai peu qu'elle soit intransportable major… la blessure m'a l'air sérieuse. Qui sait si ça na pas touché la colonne vertébrale et la moelle épinière ? »

Sheppard réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Il faut que l'un de nous prévienne la cité pour l'envoi d'une équipe médicale.

« J'y vais monsieur », s'avança Aiden. « Je suis bon coureur, j'arriverai vite au jumper »

John releva les yeux vers son second.

« Bien, mais partez léger, juste votre 9 millimètres, votre radio, et la « clé » du jumper. Vous aurez le vent contre vous, et je doute que vous alliez très vite, même en courant. Vous devriez en avoir pour une bonne heure. Nous vous attendrons ici. »

Le jeune homme opina du chef tout en se débarrassant son holster des choses inutiles, puis, il partit en courant vers l'entrée de la ville pour remonter le défilé vers le Puddle Jumper.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent partir en espérant qu'il revienne vite.

En attendant, Teyla eut l'idée de confectionner un abri de fortune autour de la victime pour la protéger du froid. John lui s'affairait à examiner les blessures visibles. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Beckett, mais on brevet de secouriste lui était d'une certaine aide. Il couvrit la femme avec une couverture que Rodney venait de récupérer dans une habitation, puis s'assit à côté d'elle pendant que Teyla et Rodney discutait sur ce qu'était la planète Malastare quand la jeune Athosienne venait y commercer.

Au bout de deux heures et demi, John commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. La victime était toujours inconsciente, malgré le pouls constant. Il joua une énième fois avec son bout de bois quand les radios grésillèrent. Ford.

« Major nous sommes à un quart d'heure de la ville. Weir nous a envoyé Beckett et une équipe médicale au complet »

« Formidable ! Si vous pouviez accélérer le mouvement parce qu'on se caille ici ! »

Aiden coupa la connexion après s'être autorisé un rire. Sheppard retourna à la contemplation de son bâton. Le dernier quart d'heure lui parut interminable. Quand enfin, des bruits de pas se fient entendre derrière lui, et il alla à la rencontre de son second, tout juste suivit d'un Carson frigorifié, et d'une équipe médicale qui n'en menait pas large face au conditions climatiques.

« La victime ? » demanda Carson trop gelé pour articuler plus de mots.

John le guida à l'intérieur de l'abri où l'écossais repris immédiatement un air de médecin concerné. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la femme et l'ausculta sommairement. Sheppard était penché par-dessus son épaule et arborait un air intéressé, ce qui irritait au plus au point Carson à qui on mangeait de l'espace de travail.

Le major fut donc congédié à l'extérieur pour le temps de l'expertise médicale. Il rejoignit Aiden qui refaisait son paquetage, ainsi que Teyla et Rodney. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à attendre transi dans le froid, Beckett émargea enfin de l'abri pour ordonner à son équipe de la mettre sur la civière apportée, et donner son compte rendu au major.

« Elle souffre juste de déchirures musculaires et quelques fractures, dont une sur la colonne. Mais la moelle ne semble pas avoir été touchée. »

« Bien, nous la ramenons sur Atlantis. »

« Une fois qu'elle sera immobilisée sur la civière.

L'opération ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes avec les mains expertes des infirmiers et médecins présents. L'équipe sortit alors de l'abri, et deux hommes portaient la victime sur le brancard. Le cortège se mit ensuite en route vers le cercle d'habitation pour retourner au jumper posés à deux heures de marche de là.

Aiden marchait perdu dans ses pensées, la main droite calée négligemment sur son P90. Il n'écoutait pas les discussions des autres. Comment un peuple pouvait disparaître comme ça ? La menace Wraith était pire qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Voilà qu'à 25 ans, il craignait de mourir de la main d'une créature bleuâtre suceuse de vie. Quelques mois auparavant, il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Soudain il tourna la tête vers la droite. L'équipe venait de rentrer dans le premier cercle et il lui semblait bien avoir entendu un bruit. Ils avaient pourtant déjà recherché les survivants dans cette zone. Intrigué, il s'approcha d'une porte creusée à même la roche. Les autres ne le virent pas s'éloigner. Il passa l'entrée et regarda autour de lui.

C'était une petite maisonnette composée de deux pièces. Sur la gauche le coin repas, sur la droite, ce qui devait servir de chambre. Les meubles avaient été retournés, et il se souvenait avoir trouvé les cadavres du couple sur le lit, tout deux morts d'une vieillesse excessive. Il passa encore une fois en revue ce qui se trouvait là.

Ses oreilles avaient du lui jouer un tour. Il se retourna donc, prête à ressortir de la maison, quand un gazouillement se fit entendre. Ford stoppa net son mouvement, et se retourna de nouveau vers l'origine du bruit. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'alcôve dans le mur, recouverte d'une couverture grise en guise de rideau.

Aiden s'en approcha et tira délicatement le tissu pour révéler un bac creusé, dans lequel se trouvait une étrange chose.

« MAJOOOOOOR ! DOCTEUR BECKEEEETT ! »

Le cortège dehors s'arrêta net et Sheppard tourna la tête d'un air intrigué. Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de lieutenant derrière lui ? Fronçant les sourcils, il alla vers la maison d'où était sortit le cri, accompagné de Carson.

Quand John passa la porte, il y vit Ford ressortir de la pièce tenant un drôle de fardeau gigotant dans ses bras.

« Ford, mais… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! »

« Un bébé monsieur, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre. Les Wraiths ont du penser que cette nourriture était trop jeune. »

Carson s'approcha immédiatement du jeune lieutenant, et ressortit le stéthoscope qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Quand il le posa du la poitrine de l'enfant que tenait Aiden, on entendit un petit babillement, résultat du chatouillis. Le jeune homme noir souriait de toutes ses dents à sa trouvaille.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien »

« Il faudrait le ramener aussi »

Sheppard ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Ramener des blessés, c'était une chose, mais un bébé…. Ok, on ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus, mais avoir un gosse dans l'équipe était franchement déstabilisant.

« Donnez le moi, je vais le prendre » Beckett venait de couper court à ses pensées.

Il avait récupéré la couverture de l'alcôve et la présentait à Ford pour qu'il y dépose l'enfant.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi à vous ? »

« Parce que je suis médecin »

« Je peut très bien le faire. Je sais tenir des bébés »

« Lieutenant Ford, j'estime être la personne la plus qualifiée en la matière »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce personnel immature ? Ils étaient là à se disputer pour savoir qui tiendrait l'enfant.

« STOP ! »

Les deux têtes se retournèrent de concert.

« Lieutenant, filez lui ce môme qu'on en parle plus ! »

« Mais monsieur »

« Je suis le plus qualifié, c'est tout »

« Permettez moi d'en doutez docteur Beckett ! »

John serra les dents et se retînt de hurler de rage. Après un bref soupir, il arracha l'enfant des mains de Ford pour l'emmener à l'extérieur, là où le reste de l'équipe attendait.

Teyla le regarda marcher en levant un sourcil interrogateur, mais sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, elle se retrouva avec un paquet dans les bras. Sheppard lui, affichait une mine soulagée.

« Occupez vous de ça jusqu'à la cité, ces deux là en sont incapables » dit-il en désignant son second et le médecin sortant le maison d'un air furieux.

« Mais major, je ne… »

« C'est un ORDRE ! »

Elle ne su quoi répliquer sur le coup, et observa le major passer en tête de fil d'un pas pressé, marmonnant des mots intelligibles. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur son petit fardeau. Un enfant ! Qu'allait-elle faire avec un enfant dans les bras ? Diriger un peuple elle savait faire, elle avait accouché des femmes, consolé les pleurs et écouté les doutes des femmes enceintes, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie l'âme d'une mère pour autant !

Et avec un bébé dans les bras, ses compétences de chef ne servaient à rien, c'est tout juste si elle savait le porter correctement. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer, qu'il reste juste tranquille et tout pourrait aller au mieux jusqu'à la citée.

Elle cala l'enfant du mieux qu'elle pu contre elle, remontant la couverture pour le protéger du froid. Et suivit le cortège qui se mettait en route. Mais elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle sentie une présence la collant de près. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement sec pour découvrir Beckett et Ford qui surveillaient scrupuleusement le bébé en lançant à Teyla un regard antipathique. Elle formula un « c'est pas ma faute » silencieux et resserra sa prise sur son paquet.

Les deux heures de trajet en sens inverse se firent dans d'autres jérémiades à la Mckay, silence total de la part de Sheppard, Teyla perdue dans ses pensée, et les deux hommes gagas à l'arrière marmonnant divers plans pour réussir à récupérer l'enfant.

C'était sans compter sur John qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil, malgré son mutisme. Finalement, il se mit à apprécier Mckay en train de râler. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Il fallait dire que les minis humains n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, loin de là !

Et ce fut un soulagement pour le militaire que de voir apparaître les Jumpers à l'horizon. Markham et Stackhouse montaient la garde autour des véhicules et ne furent pas mécontentes d'apercevoir l'équipe. On allait enfin tous rentrer au chaud.

Beckett rejoignit Sheppard à l'avant.

« Pourrait-je au moins avoir les deux patients avec moi ? » demanda-il sarcastiquement

« Oui, mais l'enfant reste sous la responsabilité de Teyla. Ford, vous montez avec moi ! »

Le jeune noir ne cachait pas sa déception d'être séparé de l'enfant. Il avait toujours adoré les gosses, et celui-ci avait une bouille particulièrement adorable.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin embarqué, le voyage vers Atlantis commença. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une demi heure de trajet jusqu'à la porte des étoiles et Beckett mit ce temps à profit pour s'occuper de leur dernière trouvaille. Il se dirigea vers Teyla qui s'était installée dans un coin du Jumper, et tenait l'enfant comme si elle avait peur de le briser. Carson posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle consentit à se détendre un peu, puis laissa le petit être aux bons soins du docteur.

Bien. En premier lieu : lui donner à boire. On ne savait depuis combien de temps le bébé était resté dans l'alcôve, il valait mieux éviter une déshydratation.

En second lieu : le changer.

Ah tiens…. Le paquet n'était peut-être pas si masculin que ça finalement…

---

« Atlantis, ici Sheppard. Demandons autorisation de ramener deux blessés »

« Accordé. Bienvenue à la base Jumper 1 et 2. »

Les deux vaisseaux diminuèrent leur vitesse pour franchir l'horizon des événements, et une fois dans la cité, il rejoignirent immédiatement le hangar. Une seconde équipe médicale ainsi que Weir les y attendaient déjà. Le Jumper 1 se gara immédiatement tandis que le numéro 2 resta sur la plate forme centrale pour débarquer ses blessés. Le brancard sur lequel se trouvait la survivante partit immédiatement pour l'infirmerie Atlante. Weir attendit alors que le second brancard sorte, mais à la place, elle ne vu que Teyla qui avait reprit son fardeau.

« Mais où est le second blessé ? »

« Dans les bras de Teyla, Docteur Weir » lui répondit Sheppard qui venait de les rejoindre.

La diplomate agrandi les yeux de surprise avant de regarder la petite chose d'un air extasié. Rodney l'observa et aurait parié que si elle avait pu sortir « gouzi gouzi », elle l'aurait fait. Seigneur dieu, que le monde était pathétique aux yeux du scientifique.

« Vous l'avez trouvé sur Malastare ? Ce sont les seuls survivants ? » S'enquit elizabeth.

« Nous n'avons pas exploré la planète entière, mais la cité la plus proche de la porte des étoiles a été complètement dévastée par les Wraiths. »

Elle fit un « oh » muet, exprimant sa surprise ainsi que l'horreur de cette situation. Puis convoqua tout le monde en salle de réunion pour un débriefing complet. Carson les rejoindrait plus tard, après s'être occupé de l'enfant.

Oui, mais même quand le briefing toucha à sa fin, aucune personne n'avais vu arriver ce bon docteur. Finalement, l'équipe entière se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, et comme John se le doutait, Carson était à mille lieues de penser à la réunion.

Assis en tailleur sur un des lits disponibles de l'infirmerie, il tenait dans ses bras l'enfant gazouillant. Des échanges de sourire et des blb blb…. Voilà où en était la conversation.

« Docteur Beckett »

« Aggg…. Quoi ? »

Prit en flag, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Oh je suis désolé pour le Briefing Elizabeth, mais j'ai du m'occuper de la blessée, et après, cette petite chose avait faim. »

La diplomate poussa un soupir résigné.

« Et comment va-t-il ? »

« Elle. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Elle, c'est une fille. »

« Eh bien, comment va telle ? »

Carson tenta bien de lui expliquer l'état de santé de la toute jeune enfant, mais celle ayant décidé de s'accrocher aux cheveux du Docteur, l'explication fut plus difficile que prévue. Ford profita immédiatement de la situation pour proposer à Beckett de le débarasser. Celui-ci voulu répliquer, mais un regard noir de Sheppard l'en dissuada. Et voilà qu'il fallait _partager_ en plus…

« et l'autre Malastarienne ? »

« toujours inconsciente, mais son état est stable. Elle aura peut-être quelques séquelles physiques et mentales dues aux chocs »

Weir opina du chef. Elle fit part ensuite à Carson du compte rendu de du debriefing. Une équipe militaire et médicale repartait sur Malastare pour scanner le planète et rechercher des blessés ou survivants.

« et la petite ? »

« vous avez bien des infirmières pour s'en occuper non ? »

« je suis en sous effectif en ce moment. Certain membre de mon personnel sont en expédition, et les autres s'occupent de l'équipe qui est revenu en bien piteux état. »

« j'ai besoin de vous sur la mission Carson. Débrouillez vous. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire entendu et repartit vers la salle de contrôle. Beckett jeta un regard à la petite toujours dans les bras de Aiden. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé de s'approprier sa casquette.

Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un de disponible pour garder l'enfant. Comme il le présumait, John et Aiden partaient sur Malastare avec lui. Teyla retournait aussi sur la planète en tant que guide et pour prendre contact avec d'éventuel survivants, et l'infirmerie, c'était impossible….

Son regard se porta alors sur la dernière personne de l'équipe, qui était totalement désintéressé de la situation, et posait son regard plus souvent au plafond qu'ailleurs.

Les yeux de Carson brillèrent alors de machiavelisme, et la petite gazouilla, la tête noyée sous une casquette noire.

---

Là c'était vraiment ABUSER ! c'était trop, c'était pousser mémé dans les orties, c'était la goutte d'eau qui mettait le feu aux poudres ! Bref. Non.

Mckay essaya tant bien que mal de se noyer dans de calculs compliqués pour oublier les babillements incessants du bébé derrière lui.

Non mais avait-il vraiment l'air d'une nounou pour qu'on lui refile un si immonde paquet lorsque son équipe partait _sans lui_ en mission ?

C'était presque une trahison. Il n'avais pas encore compris comment il s'était retrouvé avec la petite dans les bras, mais ils savaient juste pour la première fois depuis des heures, Ford et Beckett s'étaient mis d'accord, et le lui avaient refilé à la vitesse de la lumière avant de se sauver lâchement.

Même Sheppard avec sourit. Lui tenait ce _machin_ à bout de bras, d'un air mi dégoûté mi effrayé.

-ATAAAAAAAA!

Il leva les yeux aux ciel. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce son, elle en usant à tort et a travers. Et « Ata », et « Ata », et « Atatatatatata ! »

-STOP !

la petite arrêta immédiatement ses sons pour lever un regard empli de tristesse vers le scientifique. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent en une expression franchement contrariée, avant que les larmes ne sortent accompagnées d'un grand cri d'un autre genre cette fois ci.

-oh non. Non, nonnonononon…. Tu ne pleures pas.

C'était peine perdue, elle vidait toutes les larmes de son corps, et toutes les supplications de McKay n'y pouvaient rien. Il poussa un soupir en regardant l'enfant assise par terre, l'air désemparé, avec d'énormes larmes lui mouillant le visage.

Bon, eh bien autant se jeter à l'eau.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enroula immédiatement les siens autour du cou du scientifique, et commença à se calmer. McKay restait là, accroupi au sol, dans un équilibre incertain, mais ce qui comptait, c'est que ça se taise.

Quand enfin, il n'y eut que quelques soubresauts, il la lâcha et la regarda d'un air blasé.

-tu vas me pourrir ma journée toi. Heureusement que Carson revient ce soir…. Hein, la môme ?

À peine sa phrase finie, il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un moment.

-je ferai peut-être mieux de te trouver un nom ? Je vais t'appeler « Hey ! » tout le temps…. Voyons… oh oui, très simple. Jennifer. Comme mon insupportable sœur ! Ça te va comme un gant ! Ça te plait « Jenny » ?

La petite papillonna des yeux un instant, comme si elle avait l'air de pas comprendre, puis fit quelques bulles avant de retourner à la contemplation du labo. Rodney prit ça pour un oui, et tenta de se remettre dans ses calculs.

Jennifer, puisqu'elle avait été baptisée ainsi, décida de se mettre sur ses quatre pattes pour explorer un peu ce nouvel univers. Elle commença à trottiner entre les pieds de la table, sans que Rodney se soucie d'elle. Il l'avait oublié.

Tant mieux pour l'enfant qui pouvait poser à loisir ses mains sur tous les objets de la pièce. Cette espèce de petite tortue verte l'intéressait particulièrement. Elle l'attrapa, la retourna dans tous les sens, la secoua même, avant de la mordre à pleine dans. Ouch. C'était coriace.

L'objet était maintenant devenu glissant puisque recouvert d'une certaine quantité de bave, et il lui échappa des main. Elle le rattrapa in extremis et le serra contre elle.

Chose curieuse, la tortue se colla immédiatement à son torse avant de répandre une traînée de chatouillis dans son corps, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit gazouillement de contentement.

Oh oui, elle était très fière de sa trouvaille. Il fallait qu'elle la montre. Et puis, ce laboratoire n'était finalement pas si intéressant que ça maintenant qu'elle avait en sa possession l'objet le plus beau. Oui autant partir à la découverte du monde extérieur puisqu'une ouverture donnait sur celui-ci !

Ses bras et jambes avançaient à une vitesse phénoménale, et Jenny eut bien vite fait de se carapater de l'antre de Rodney, qui lui, était toujours plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

Que le monde extérieur était beau. Oh bien sur, tout ce qu'elle distinguait n'était pas des plus net, mais il y avait de jolies couleurs orangées, et surtout tellement de choses à attraper, à mordre, à goûter, à jeter ! Et l'exploration ne faisait que commencer !

Rodney releva la tête deux seconde. C'était devenu étrangement calme autour de lui. Bizarre. Oarf, elle avait du s'endormir sur la couverture qu'il lui avait posé à terre en guise de tapis de jeu. Il remit donc le nez dans ses calculs.

…

Oui, mais quand, même, ce calme ne l'inspirait pas. Il posa son stylo et se retourna pour jeter un œil.

Il devint alors livide.

La petite n'était plus là.

Première pensée : « Carson va me tuer. ». McKay pensait d'abord à lui. Mais la seconde pensée fut tournée ver Jenny. Cette insupportable môme était capable de se perdre ou de se tuer dans l'immense cité. Seulement le cinquième en était connu, et il ne savait pas par ou commencer ses recherche…

Oh que oui, il allait se faire descendre par Carson !

---

Peter Grodin se massa doucement les temps. L'étude de la dernière console de la salle de contrôle se révélait être une tâche plus ardue que prévue. Il lui fallait un café. Voir deux. Si, bien sûr, McKay n'avais pas terminé de piller les réserves.

Cette fichue console l'énervait vraiment. Les autres, il avait réussi à les dompter sans trop de mal, mais celle si refusait obstinément de s'initialiser correctement. Et sont absence de gène ATA n'aidait pas la chose.

Grodin s'étendit sous sa chaise et étala ses jambes sous la console. Mais ses pieds percutèrent quelque chose. Intrigué, il se baissa lentement sous la console pour voir quel objet il avait poussé, parce qu'il n'était sensé ne rien avoir à cet endroit.

Tout ce qu'il peu voir, c'est une petit forme filer avec toute la vitesse que lui permettait ses petites jambes et petits bras.

-mais qu'est ce que… ?

ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué de tour. Il s'agissait bien de l'enfant que l'équipe du major Sheppard avait ramené la veille. Hé bien, autant dire qu'elle s'était vite habituée à la cité. Mais n'était-elle pas sensée être sous la garde du docteur McKay ?

la petite continuait sa course entre les consoles de la salle, et se faufilait adroitement entre les pieds des gens. Personne ne la remarquait. Elle allait se faire marcher dessus s'il n'intervenait pas. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise et cria au personnel de faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Chacun regarda alors le sol, et découvrit le bout de chou filant à toute allure, et s'approchant dangereusement des escaliers.

Jenny vit alors une foule de gens se précipiter sur elle. Croyant à un jeu, elle afficha un grand sourire, et partit en rigolant vers ce grand objet circulaire qu'il y avait en bas. On pourrait peut-être s'y cacher derrière.

-NON !

trop tard, la petite avait posé une main sur la première marche et s'appliquait à les descendre. Mais elle perdit rapidement le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait et fit un roulé boulé jusqu'en bas. Cela représentait une dizaine de marche, et sur un enfant de cette age, l'issue était à coup sûr… fatale.

Le cri de Peter avait alerté toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de contrôle, y compris Elizabeth. Le scientifique se dirigeait vers l'enfant en contrebas. Etonnement, Jenny bougeait, et se redressait sur son séant même, mais ses pleurs déchiraient la salle. Grodin s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras pour vérifier quelle allait bien. Mais au moment ou il posa ses mains sur le corps, une lueur verte engloba l'enfant. Il la prit alors à bout de bras, découvrit un objet collé à sa poitrine.

Le bouclier individuel de McKay.

Comment diable ce truc s'était collé là ? il est vrai que c'était sûrement ça qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais… n'était-il pas sensé ne fonctionner que sur n seul porteur ?

Ses réflexions coupèrent court quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver en courant dans la salle. Quand don parlait du loup.

Rodney ralentit sa course pour arriver en salle de commande tout essoufflé, et cria à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait retrouver l'enfant. Peter le héla depuis la salle d'embarquement et tint la fillette à bout de bras pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de lancer des recherches.

-descendez donc espèce d'inconscient !

-non mais….

Le scientifique était vexé mais il descendit quand même les marches, trop heureux de retrouver Jenny, ce qui lui sauverai probablement la vie face à Beckett et ses redoutables seringues. Sauf que…

-vous pouvez m'expliquer comment ce truc est arrivé là ?

-bin elle s'est échappé, je l'ai pas vu….

-je parle du bouclier McKay !

-ah le bouclier… le bouclier ? elle me l'a volé !

-il n'est pas sensé fonctionner que sur vous ?

-je l'ai modifié mais… oh mince comment on va te l'enlever !

Il affichait l'air le plus penaud qu'il connaissait. À vrai dire, en l'espace d'un après midi, il n'avait jamais autant expérimenté l'air anxieux et la tête de chien battu avec autant de conviction.

Carson était en train de le pourrir. Littéralement.

L'écossais avait les bras qui allaient du ciel vers la terre, et inversement dans un monologue composé de protestations et éclats de voix à l'encontre d'un scientifique, je cite –irresponsable, inutile, imbécile, à côté de la plaque, du niveau d'un chimpanzé mono-neuronal, j'en passe et des meilleures.

-et surtout, comment va-t-on faire pour lui retirer ce bouclier ?

La dernière phrase avait quasiment été hurlée. Heureusement que Ford avait eu le bon sens d'emmener la petite parce qu'elle aurait eu la peur de sa vie. Rodney n'aurait jamais cru que le docteur puisse être une telle tempête une fois en colère. Lui qui paraissait si calme à l'accoutumée, et qui n'osait jamais s'en prendre à personne…

Derrière lui, un groupe de Malastariens tout juste ramenés ramené de la planètes affichaient des airs d'incompréhension. Teyla se chargeait de leur traduire quelques mots pour qu'ils saisissent le pourquoi du comment, mais Carson débitait sa colère à une telle allure que c'était tache impossible.

-FORD !

Le lieutenant qui s'était caché un peu plus loin dans un couloir avec Jenny passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la salle de contrôle. Oui, c'était bien Beckett qui avait hurlé son nom. Et qui se dirigeait vers lui. Visiblement, il voulait reprendre Jenny, et mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Il lui tendit donc l'enfant qui passa à d'autres mains, puis le docteur ordonna à Teyla de le suivre avec tous les réfugiés.

En salle de contrôle, Rodney était resté avec Elisabeth, Peter et John. Les deux premiers lui adressaient un regard lourd de reproche alors que le militaire regardait encore le chemin que venait d'emprunter Carson. Il fit une moue contrite. Ouh non, des fois, il ne valait mieux pas énerver ce bon docteur, surtout quand il s'agissait de sécurité humaine !

-il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour le lui enlever Rodney, fit la voix de Liz.

-mais je ne comprend pas… elle a le gène, c'est la première fois !

-n'oubliez pas que ce sont les anciens qui on peuplé cette galaxie. Pourquoi est-ce que certains habitants n'auraient pas le gène ?

Remarque pertinente.

-quoiqu'il en soit, Rodney, cette expérience fut des plus fâcheuses.

-quelle expérience ?

-garder un enfant.

-j'espère pour vous que vous n'aurez pas à être père, ajouta Grodin.

Et allez, remet en une couche ! Comme s'il ne se trouvait pas assez honteux, tout le monde le blâmait un peu plus. Il avait horreur des gosses, ce n'était pas une première ! Mais là, lorsqu'il avait calmé les pleurs de Jenny, l'affolement lorsqu'il avait constaté sa disparition… oui, ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mais en plus, qu'on l'insulte en lui disant qu'il serait incapable d'être père !

Non, il était un génie, il pouvait tout faire. Même un jour, être papa.

Il avait fait le trajet qui le séparait de l'infirmerie en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, et les Malastariens pressaient Teyla pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Quand Carson débarqua enfin dans son antre, ce fut pour être assaillie par une de ses assistantes.

-elle est réveillée !

Beckett mit un certain temps à comprendre de qui elle parlait, quand il vit leur hôte Malastarienne allongée sur son lit, les deux yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point.

-c'est une bonne chose.

Il raffermit sa prise sur Jenny qui s'agrippa à son cou, puis s'approcha de sa patiente. Mais elle ne réagi pas à son arrivée. Elle fixait toujours le même point. Intrigué, il agita la main devant son regard.

Aucune réaction.

-Teyla, prenez moi Jenny je vous prie.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, l'Athosienne se retrouva avec l'enfant dans les bras sans qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Carson était reparti en mode « médical », micro lampe en main pour tester les réactions pupillaires de sa patiente.

Tout avait l'air normal, si ce n'était cet état catatonique.

-sûrement le choc. Peut-être en sortira-t-elle d'ici peu…. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre à part attendre.

Il se retourna vers le petit groupe amassé derrière lui.

-bon, à nous !

Il laissa Jenny dans les bras de Teyla afin de s'occuper des huit survivants trouvés sur la planète. Le reste avait été emporté. Juste ce groupe de personne avait pu se cacher de par et d'autre sur la surface. C'était peu. Trop peu. Carson effectua les examens médicaux machinalement, et le plus vite possible. Teyla faisait un peu office de balle de ping pong avec ses traductions qui allaient des Malastariens au médecin, et inversement. Jenny avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

John avait longuement discuté avec Elizabeth sur la mission de sauvetage sur la planète rocheuse. Il espérait bien pouvoir y faire un dernier passage. Des gens pouvaient avoir été oublié. Rodney derrière eux leur rappela avec un air supérieur que les scanners du jumper ne se trompaient pas. Si signes de vis ils n'indiquaient plus, alors signe de vie il n'y avait plus non plus !

John tourna lentement la tête à la remarque. Et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-retournez apprendre à s'occuper d'un môme Rodney.

Ouh là. La situation s'envenimait. Liz devait intervenir au plus vite.

-et si non nous concentrions sur l'hébergement des Malastariens, messieurs ? Peut-être voudrons-t-ils aller sur le continent avec les Athosiens ?

-si c'est pour les évacuer dans deux semaines parce que les Wraiths arriveront sur Atlantis, c'est pas la peine !

La diplomate poussa un soupir. Ok. Pas la peine. Môssieu avait décidé d'être réfractaire à tout. Il était clair qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du sort des malastariens, qui pourtant avaient quelques avancées technologiques à leur actif –oh rien de mirobolant, mais quand même- …. Tiens, et pourquoi ne pas diriger les pensées de Rodney vers la technologie Malastarienne ? Il y avait cette histoire de champ de force. Toute énergie pouvait être utile à Atlantis.

La curiosité de Mc Kay était piquée. Il se mit à blablater des procédés électriques des malastariens, à savoir énergie éolienne et animale afin d'alimenter les restes d'installations Anciennes trouvées sur la planètes. Les Malastariens étaient apparemment détenteurs du gène qui permettait la mise en fonction des technologie, une des rares planètes où cette particularité sur l'ADN aie subsisté.

Ce qui expliquait comment Jenny avait pu activer le bouclier.

Ce qui re-déviait les pensées de Rodney.

Elisabeth usa des dernières onces de self-contrôle pour ne pas se taper la tête contre un mur.

Teyla était restée en grande discussion avec les Malastariens dans l'infirmerie, alors que Carson était partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Le sujet du débat : l'enfant. Et aussi un peu le lieu d'hébergement. Les Malasatriens leur demandait refuge, mais exigeaient que l'enfant vienne avec eux. Carson avait plus que protesté.

D'une, il fallait d'abord enlever ce bouclier.

De deux : il se refusait de laisser un enfant si jeune avec les restes d'un peuple en état de choc. Il aurait encore préféré la laisser aux Athosiens.

Mais Teyla avait deviné. Ce qui avait le plus rebuté Carson était de se séparer de Jenny. En moins d'une journée, il s'était autant attaché à la petite qu'un morceau de scratch ! Elle aurait été prête à parier que si il n'avait pas rencontré les Malastariens, il aurait demandé dans la journée à adopter la petite.

-_elle doit vivre parmi nous_

-_on peut essayer de négocier, mais réfléchissez, les Wraiths viennent sur nous. L'endroit le plus sûr est Atlantis._

C'était bien la troisième fois qu'elle ressortait l'argument. Les négociations avec ce peuple étaient plus simples lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture !

-_pas discuter. Enfant doit venir avec nous._

La voix interpella Teyla. Elle ne venait pas du groupe devant elle, mais du lit sur sa droite. La blessée les fixait.

-_vous êtes consciente !_

-_pas discuter. Enfant revenir avec nous sur Malastare._

Sa manière hachée de parlée déstabilisa l'Athosienne. Mais Carson avait prédit les séquelles…

-_ne bougez pas, je vais prévenir le médecin !_

Teyla s'éloigna rapidement du groupe pour aller vers le bureau de Beckett. Elle frappa à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Appel ?

Pas de réponse.

Elle poussa alors doucement la porte. La scène qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Carson était bien calé au fond de son siège. Il avait finit par s'endormir. Jenny avait mit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme pour sombrer aussi au pays des songes, ses mains autour du cou de Carson.

Mais le moment de quiétude devait être interrompu. Elle s'approcha du médecin et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de pousser un long bâillement

-'Ey'a ? 'essipasse ?

-la Malastarienne s'est réveillée.

Chacun des habitants de la cité sur surpris par cette alarme. Le bruit grinçant avait envahit les couloirs et avait incité le monde à la panique.

Quelques heures auparavant, Zelenka avait réussi à paramétrer la nouvelle console avec Grodin, et il s'était avéré que c'était un capteur longue distance. L'enquiquinant, c'est qu'il avait capté quelque chose, et quelque chose de pas franchement chouette.

Un Dart.

En route pour la cité. Enfin, à l'heure actuelle, ce Dart était en orbite au dessus de la planète. D'où l'alarme.

Carson avait été coupé dans son ausculation-explication avec Valiree, la dernière Malastarienne, par la voix d'Elizabeth le convoquant en salle de contrôle. Il n'avait pas lâché Jenny durant tout le trajet. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Et lorsque Weir annonça à son équipe d'ATA-men qu'ils devaient éliminer la menace Wraith avec une flotte de 4 Jumpers, Jenny commença à être secouée de sanglots. Elle s'agrippa plus encore à son « rocher ».

Carson essaya tan bien que mal de la consoler, lui disant que rien de grave n'arriverai, que John conduirai lui aussi un Jumper et qu'il ne serait là que pour l'épauler. Mais ses yeux restaient inlassablement humides.

Elle se dégagea néanmoins du cou de Carson pour babiller quelques syllabes, et détacha tout naturellement la tortue qui était collée à son torse.

-elle l'a enlevé...

Des murmures de surprise passèrent dans la pièce, et Mc Kay accouru vers la môme pour tenter de comprendre. Mais lorsque le scientifique voulu lui prendre la bouclier des mains, elle émit une virulente protestation en éloignant l'objet de Rodney, le tout assaisonné d'un regard furieux.

-tu vas pas commencer tes caprices toi…

Mc Kay s'énervait, mais alors qu'il aller retenter de prendre le bouclier, elle le colla prestement à la poitrine de Carson qui fut enveloppé d'une vague verte.

Décidément, cette petite avait de l'intelligence à revendre.

-c'est pour me protéger petite puce ? demanda Carson, un peu ému.

Jenny triffouilla sa tortue sur le tishirt de Carson en faisant quelques bulles, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-TA !

Le médecin lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et la remit à Peter qui attendait derrière. Plus question pour l'équipe de la confier à Rodney, et ce dernier, bien qu'ayant peu espéré, fut déçu de ne pas retrouver la petite sous sa protection.

-messieurs dames, bonne chance. Revenez tous entier s'il vous plait, mais abattez moi ce Dart.

Chacun opina du chef, et les quatre pilotes plus leurs copilotes s'en furent vers le hangar à Jumper, deux étages au dessus de la salle de contrôle.

C'était Peter qui avait tenu Jenny pendant tout le temps de l'attaque. Et ce même Peter avait du redoubler d'effort pour la tenir en place lorsqu'on annonça le crash d'un des jumpers.

L'équipe médicale avait courut sur les lieux de l'accident, et Jenny avait pleuré de peur le temps qu'on ramène à l'infirmerie un sergent Bates en piteux état, mais un Carson bel et bien vivant.

La petite s'échappa bien rapidement des bras de Grodin lorsque le médecin fit son apparition dans les couloirs, pour s'agripper aux jambes de la personne sus nommée.

Et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Carson avait prit la petite contre son cœur, sous les regards étonnés des Malastariens toujours à l'infirmerie, et Valiree, la blessée,affichant un mélange de douceur et de résignation.

La femme, autrefois importante sur sa planète, avait espéré regrouper les siens pour reconstruire une civilisation sur Malastare. Mais force était de reconnaître que sa terre dévastée ne donnerai pas la meilleure des vies à ses compagnons, et l'amour que porterai son peuple au bébé retrouvé n'aurait pas été suffisant.

Elle posa un bras rassurant sur Carson, puis elle appela Teyla, pour lui expliquer qu'ils acceptaient le refuge sur Atlantis. Elle souhaitait néanmoins que l'enfant apprenne ses origines. Une sage décision était prise. Ils avaient raison. Le Wraiths étaient trop près. Ils avaient déjà frôlé la Cité. Eux ne seraient à l'abris qu'ici. Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur cette partie de son peuple dans les bras d'un étranger

La seule chose que Jenny retenu de cette scène étaient les larmes de joie dans les yeux de Carson.

Des larmes brillantes comme les étoiles d'Atlantis ce soir là, où Jenny regardait l'océan évoluer sous le ciel sombre. La brise était fraîche, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

-Jenny ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers un homme aux cheveux grisonnants

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors je prends l'air.

-Joshua te cherche partout.

-dis lui que j'arrive.

L'homme se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jenny.

-tu vas prendre froid.

-eh bien tu me soigneras, c'est ton job !

Elle se retourna avec un demi sourire au lèvres.

-j'ai pensé au premier souvenir que j'ai de toi.

-ah bon ?

-le jour ou tu m'a adopté papa.

Carson resserra un peu son étreinte autour de sa fille.

-va te coucher papa, demain nous partons sur Kveer avec le Capitaine Ford. On doit être en forme.

-bonne nuit mon ange.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les cheveux blonds de sa fille, et la laissa seule avec les étoiles et la mer. La jeune femme huma lentement le sel comme pour s'en imprégner, puis recula dans la douceur de la lumière de la cité.

Demain serait un autre jour, comme depuis vingt ans dans cette cité.


End file.
